Derrick West
Arcos/Derrick West is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Derrick West is the Manticore Baby introduced in Charmed. He was born to a Manticore mother and a human father, Derek West. He grew up with Wyatt, Chris and Prue, being a close friend to Wyatt. Since he had already come into his powers while still a baby, the Charmed Ones took him under their wings and he attentend Magic School along with Wyatt. Personality Derrick is a prankster by nature and a very curious person. He loves to laugh and make people around him laugh. He does care a lot about his friends, specially Wyatt, Chris and Prue who he grew up with. To Derrick, they are family, even though their mother and aunts vanquished his mother when he was a baby. To Prue he became as annoying and overprotective as Wyatt and Chris. The three of them love to pick out her dates and scare potential boyfriends away. Despite Derrick's demonic side, he does not agree what his mother's kind uses their powers for. He decided to use his powers for good but just like the Blessed Children he is bound to the rules of magic. However, since he is not a witch, the Elders can't bind his powers, giving him an advantage when using magic for personal gain. He is a very active and caring person and way too smart for his own good. While at Magic School, he was one of the best students. History Derrick had shown powers since he was a baby. He loved playing hide and seek to drive his father crazy. When he got older, he eventually realized it wasn't fair since his father is a mere mortal and could not shimmer. He had troubles at first with his powers, even though most of them came naturally to him. He had a lot of trouble resisting the calls of the other Manticores, but he eventually learnt to resist it. Now it doesn't affect him as bad as it did before. He was soon taken under the Charmed Ones' wings and attended Magic School along with his best friend Wyatt. Both soon realized that they were the perfect duo for pranks. It didn't take long for them to drive everyone at Magic School crazy with their magic pranks. Despite the pranks, Derrick never lost focus on why he was there and worked hard to have his powers under control. He spent most of his time growing up in the Manor, where he soon developed an overprotective behavior towards Prue. To him she was like a baby sister he had never had. Plus, it was fun teaming up with Wyatt and Chris to tease her and scare potential boyfriends away. He became very close to Prue though, but not in a romantic way. He would sometimes walk with her on the beach where they had meaningful hours long conversations. His curiosity led him to read about his mother's species and when he found out what she really was, he was actually thankful that she has been vanquished. Derrick swore he would never use his powers for evil. One day Alyron visited Derrick and told him about a new Evil Triad rising to power. Giving Derrick's genetic background he instantly figured out what Alyron was going to ask next. Derrick decided to create his cover Arcos to move down to the Underworld and find out as much as he could about this new threat. But to make it look believable, he also had to make the Blessed Children think that he was a traitor. Derrick moved to the Underworld and confronted Crain, but to prove his allegiance to him he had to bring him Wyatt. Derrick worked on an ambush to capture Wyatt but Prue and Chris were able to help their brother. Upon realizing that Derrick was behind it, Wyatt got mad and attacked him. Derrick defended himself but Wyatt's rage was too much for him to handle. Crain eventually came to Derrick's aid and now believed that the half Manticore really had switched sides. Disguised as Arcos he became Crain's right hand and his best friend's enemy. He is also constantly being challenged by Slain, which amuses Arcos because he loves to beat Slain every time he is challenged. Powers Super Strength The unique ability of possessing great strength. It is said that a person who has this has the might of a hundred men put together. Shimmering A demonic sometimes the evil witches' ability to appear and disappear in a desired place. It's name is derived from the manner of traveling, wherein the being is somehow traveling in a wave-like manner. Sensing The unique ability to track down if a person is still alive or even pinpoint a person's location. Sense Enhancement The ability for all of your senses to be at a superhuman degree. Glamouring Derrick acquired this power when Alyron came to him and asked him to spy on Crain. This power allows Derrick to take on someone's else's appearance as he wishes Scream Ability to magnify one's voice and use it as an offensive power. Adjusting Molecular motion within a body so strong that it cannot be contained by particle stasis. This is a common occurrence among higher-level and powerful demons, and occasionally, warlocks. Depending on the strength of the demon a freeze might have no effect, may slow them momentarily, or might even hold them in stasis for a short time before their bodies adjust enough to allow them to break free. In certain cases a demonic being may be vulnerable to freezing several times before this power can temporarily function effectively. Elastic Tongue This ability is part of Elasticity which allows the user to stretch parts of the body out in an elastic fashion. In Derrick's case, and due to his Manticore side, he has this ability with his tongue. Immortality Is an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. So-called immortals can die but are immune to all kinds of human and supernatural diseases and viruses. Immortals merely means cannot die of natural death, as in age disease, or virus and must be killed by unnatural causes such as powerful magic, weapons, or powers. Series Season 01 Derrick is mainly introduced as Arcos throughout Season 01. As Crain's right hand he has to fight the ones he grew up with, even though he hates it. But right now this is the only way to help them. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Season 01 Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Manticores Category:Demons